


Blessed Silence

by TheLilNugget



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I never sleep because of this, M/M, No Smut, Pure, Romance, Sweet, creek - Freeform, don't send the police, idk - Freeform, if you read this please send help, just pure fluff, that was irony btw, very pure, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilNugget/pseuds/TheLilNugget
Summary: A moment with Tweek and Craig that passed too quickly.





	Blessed Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So, it's been a while since I updated, so I mostly wrote this to be able to do so. The idea struck my mind, and I felt like I had to do something with it. So here you go! Hope you enjoy it!<3

Black.

His hair is black. It falls into his eyes, almost touching the white pillow. It’s falling like a waterfall over his closed eyes. It’s beautiful.

Grey.

His eyes are grey. I know that, even if I can’t see them right now. They’re pretty, but he doesn’t think so. But I think that they are the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.

Blue.

His t-shirt is blue. It clings to his pale skin, and I can still feel the fabric touching my fingertips as I desperately pulled at it, eight hours ago. He just laughed at my blushing face and trembling hands. 

“Craig.”

His eyes flutter open. They look at me. They smile. His mouth doesn’t. 

“Hey.” He whispers with his raspy morning voice, even if it’s the middle of the night. I know his morning voice.

“Hey.” I whisper back.

He blinks with his teary eyes and just looks at me. With just a few centimetres between us, I can feel his warm breathing. Smells like coffee. He looks sad. 

“You okay?”

I take long, deep breaths.

“Yeah. You?”

He keeps the same expression on.

“Yeah. Of course.”

Then we’re silent. It’s not awkward, really. It’s more of a comfortable silence. Then Craig takes my hand and intertwine our fingers. I look at our hands for a few seconds. They fit together nicely. They’re beautiful.

“What am I to you?”

I’m taken aback by the question. It feels like it’s obvious, but still not.

“You’re… my boyfriend?”

He chuckles light heartedly.

“No, I mean like…”

He pauses and licks his lips while still keeping his gaze on me.

“Do you feel like you can be yourself with me?”

“Craig, that’s an entirely different question.”

“Tweek, just… answer.”

“I think you already know.”

Oh, I love that smile.

Silence again. Craig’s thumb rubs the back of my hand. It’s cold.

“What’s the best thing about me?” I whisper with my raspy voice. I kind of like it when it’s raspy.

He shuffles closer. His hand gives mine a reassuring squeeze. God, I love this boy.

“You make me feel important. Other people can make me feel like shit, but you make me feel like I matter.”

“I do?”

“Yeah.”

Silence. That blessed silence.

“Why do you stay with me?” He asks, his voice even raspier. 

It’s so quiet, even when we are talking. It’s like heaven.

“When you look at me, I feel like the most beautiful person in the world. I feel like I can do anything. Because you look at me like I’m the only person in the world.” 

“You are beautiful.”

His features soften more for every word he says. I kind of want to take his shirt off right now.

“When was the last time you had coffee?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay.”

I truly felt blessed when I hadn’t had coffee for that long. I never told anyone, but caffeine didn’t make me feel good. I loved the feeling of not having a single drop of it in my body.

“You’re different without coffee.”

“In a good way?”

“Not better of worse. Just different.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

I gently chew on my lip. I suddenly feel a sudden urge to kiss him. But I’m still careful with my actions. I have never lied with Craig like this before. It’s new, but I like it. I like it a lot. But I don’t know what’s supposed to happen next. I don’t know if we’re supposed to make out again, like we did last night, or if we should just keep whispering to each other lovingly. It kind of stresses me out.

But Craig still has his relaxed, tired expression, and it doesn’t seem like he’s too worried about anything. It’s really hard to read his face, and I can’t tell what he wants to do. I try to gain some confidence to be able to ask him.

“So… are we supposed to have sex now?” I ask casually, but on the inside I’m kind of stressing out.

“Do you want to?” 

I twist the covers between my index finger and thumb with the hand that isn’t holding Craig’s.

“I...don’t know. I think so. Do you?”

“Trust me, I really want to, but…”

He snuggles a little closer to me, and I lean in a bit. He smells nice. He smells like mint.

“...I want to lay here for a while. Is that okay?”

“Of course.”

And then we just lay there, looking at each other. He lifts a soft hand and strokes my cheek gently. I feel like I’m floating on clouds, and I never want to come back down. 

And I never did. But that’s another story.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave kudos or a comment! It really encourages me to write! If you're interested, I'm currently working on a Dan and Phil fanfic that hopefully will come soon! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! /TheLilNugget


End file.
